Emma Frost/Mawro
Human Form ' 'Passives: Mental Resilience: • Chance to block Psychic attacks • Takes less damage from psychic attacks Mind Charge: • Chance to gain a Psychic Charge every turn. • Chance to gain a Psychic Charge from nearby Psychic attacks. (Even from Emma's own Psychic attacks) Psychic Charge: • Increase damage of Psychic attacks. • Stacks up to 2 times. 'Abilities:' L1 Psychic Tap: Stamina Cost: 10% Target: One Enemy Cooldown: n/a Number of Hits: 1 Hit/Critical: 98% / 12% Type: Ranged Psychic Psychic Attack Mental Anguish L2 Diamond Form: Stamina Cost: No Cost Target: Self Cooldown: n/a Number of Hits: n/a Hit/Critical: n/a Type: Buff Quick Action Diamond Form: • Changes to her diamond form and Bruiser Class L6.a Psychic Bolt: ''' (No Charge) Stamina Cost: 15% Target: One Enemy Cooldown: n/a Number of Hits: 1 Hit/Critical: 91% / 16% Type: Ranged Psychic Psychic Attack Mental Focus: • Psychic Charge unlockes more powerful abilities. • Consumes Psychic Charges. Weak Mind (Counters and follows up with Psychic Bolt against target with Mental Anguish and Mental Scarring) '''L6.b Unlock Potential: (One Charge) Stamina Cost: 25% Target: One Ally Cooldown: 2 Rounds Number of Hits: n/a Hit/Critical: 100% Type: Buff Quick Action Mental Focus: • Psychic Charge unlockes more powerful abilities. • Consumes Psychic Charges. Potential Unleashed Energize L6.c Illusionist: (Two Charges) Stamina Cost: 35% Target: All Enemies Cooldown: 4 Rounds Number of Hits: n/a Hit/Critical: 100% Type: Ranged Psychic Psychic Attack Mental Focus: • Psychic Charge unlockes more powerful abilities. • Consumes Psychic Charges. Mind Control (75%) Disoriented (75%) Mirror Images L9 Mental Trauma: Stamina Cost: 35% Target: All Enemies Cooldown: n/a Number of Hits: 8 Hit/Critical: 90% / 11% Type: Ranged Psychic Psychic Attack Migraine (70%) Diamond Form 'Passives:' Organic Diamond: • Immune to Bleeding, Burning, Chilled, Poisoned and Radiation. • Immune to Psychic Attacks. • Reduce damage taken in 25% Diamond Body: • Chance to predict next attack, taking less damage. 'Abilities:' L1 Shiny Brawl: Stamina Cost: 18% Target: One Enemy Cooldown: n/a Number of Hits: 2 Hit/Critical: 88% / 11% Type: Melee Unarmed Deadly Crits Combo Setup L2 Human Form: Stamina Cost: No Cost Target: Self Cooldown: n/a Number of Hits: n/a Hit/Critical: n/a Type: Buff Quick Action Human Form: • Changes to her human form and Tactician Class L6 War Diamond: Stamina Cost: 18% Target: One Enemy Cooldown: 2 Rounds Number of Hits: 3 Hit/Critical: 88% / 11% Type: Melee Unarmed Exploits Combos Deadly Crits Stun (60%) L9 Polish the Diamond: Stamina Cost: 30% Target: Self Cooldown: 3 Rounds Number of Hits: n/a Hit/Critical: 100% Type: Buff Full Round Action Polished Diamond: • Removes and prevents debuffs • Restores some health (10%) • Reduces damage taken by 40% for one round 'Alternate Uniform' 'White Queen Emma Frost:' White Queen Emma Frost/Mawro 'Empowered and Augmented Iso-8' Cautious Empowered Iso-8: (Replaces Eternal E-iso) Human Form: Psychic Trap: • Chance to Preemptively counter with Psychic Tap • Guaranteed preemptive attack against Psychic attacks Diamond Form: Diamonds Are Forever: • Diamond Body no longer triggers Organic Recovery Mental Empowered Iso-8: (Can be obtained through Emma Frost & Queen of Pain vs Sebastian Shaw & Selene & Wraith King Heroic Battle/LordRemiem) Strong-Minded: • Psychic Charges are obtained with 100% chance at every turn and from nearby Psychic attacks; Can stack up to 4 Psychic Charges ''' Irrational Augmented Iso-8: ''Human Form:'' '''Psychic Tap False Vision: • Adds 50% chance to cause Blind Rage Diamond Form: Shiny Brawl Rough Diamond: • Adds Staggered Category:Marvel Category:Heroes Category:200 CP Category:Special Operations Heroes Category:Female